


Anklebiters

by asterisks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Concerned Derek, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Humor, Jealous Derek, Kissing, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Original Character Death(s), Pining, Possessive Derek, Slow Build, Witch Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisks/pseuds/asterisks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is just an average teenager who really didn't expect to be thrown into the Supernatural world. Yet here he is, tossed in as literally bait and taking danger on as he comes to meet new faces, revelations, and obsticles. Good and bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natural Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> This is going somewhere I promise. c:

Stiles was scared out of his mind. His heart was racing and he was sure he nearly peed himself. With Derek hovering over him the way he was, he couldn't even wiggle out of the grip. He suddenly screamed when a claw went slamming into the ground inches away from his head. "Oh God, it's me!! It's me, Derek. It's Stiles. Calm down! PLEASE!" He pled.

Another blow to the ground had Stiles covering his face. "Please, Derek!" He was positive that he had never been more scared in his life. 

The werewolf stopped, eyes glazed but slowly returning to a dim hazelish-green. 

Stiles didn't hear anymore ferocious growling so he peeked through his fingers; Derek was as still as a statue. "D-Derek?" He whispered, afraid to move even an inch. 

Derek didn't respond but his fangs retracted and he seemed to be coming back to his right mind. When his vision focused he stared down at Stiles. The look on the teen's face was heartbreaking. He hated when Stiles feared for his life and he hated being the one putting his life in danger. "What happened?" He inquired, voice stern but clearly concerned. He obviously had a general idea but he wanted more details. 

Stiles laughed nervously and shook his head. "Dude, it was freaking awesome but satisfyingly terrifying at the same time. I mean, I don't think almost being eaten alive is fun but this was pretty cool!" He replied in a joking tone. "Regardless, it was the usual; you chased me down, tossed me into a few trees, and almost bit me." He cautiously reached down and lifted his shirt to reveal the claw mark starting on his stomach that went over to his hip. "You also scratched me and I have to say I hope I don't die from this. I can't die a virgin, okay?"

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek growled. 

"You see, I would but I'm really scared and I talk a lot more than usual when I'm scared. It's really a bad habit that might get me killed one of these days, but hey, what can you do? Another thing, you-" Derek covered his mouth. 

"I said shut up!" He growled which nearly turned into a howl that did things to Stiles. 

Stiles just nodded with wide eyes. "Okay, I'll shut up now." He mumbled against Derek's hand. 

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. That was not my intentions." He really meant that. The truth was that he was actually trying to protect Stiles, that's why he told him to go home quickly and don't come out until day breaks. Of course Stiles wanted to know why but there was no time, Derek was already slipping with his control. He thought Stiles was gone but the curious teen snuck back into the woods. It all went downhill from there. Full new moons were different compared to regular ones, it was more intense and he couldn't control his shifts as he usually did. Then the fact that he could smell something familiar made him fully lose it. His animal instincts only focused on catching and claiming that familiar scent which happened to be Stiles. 

Stiles pieced together that the horrific prey chase had something to do with the new full moon so he didn't question Derek's actions...yet. He just wanted to get up and run home before something else managed to happen. "It's totally cool man, it happens to the best of us. I sometimes black out and try to murder people too. I understand." He couldn't filter his speech at the moment so sarcastic jokes were just slipping off his tongue. Stiles' fear had taken over and he was in shock since he almost died. If it weren't for the ditch he had fallen into everything would have ended much differently.  

Derek glared daggers at Stiles and it took every fiber in his being not to snap at the teen. "You're pushing buttons..."

"Again sorry, I can't control it." He said, trying to ignore the fact that Derek was sliding down his body. "So um, what are you doing, Sourwolf?" He asked, tensing up.

Derek stopped at Stiles hips and pushed the boy's shirt back up. He looked over the damage he caused and ghosted a finger over the claw mark.

Stiles jerked at the touch. "Why are you touching it!? Don't touch it! It hurts!! Do you make a habit of touching people's--" He stopped mid-sentence when he felt something warm and wet glide across his injury. Was he...? He was. He was actually licking him. It wasn't a bad feeling, in fact he really liked it he just wasn't expecting it. He blinked in confusion before speaking. "Um Derek? I'm not sure what's happening but uh, if you're trying to sex me up could you at least wait until we get to a bed? This isn't a comfortable spot. There's like broken branches poking me in the side and frankly this grass is a tad bit itchy. Hey, I'll even settle for car sex. That's hot too."

Derek growled and tightly grabbed Stiles' uninjured hip. "Shut up. My saliva will heal your wound, idiot."

Stiles laughed and glanced down at Derek. "Right. That's what you're doing. Dude, I totally knew that. 

Derek rolled his eyes and pushed back before standing. "Come on," he started, extending out his hand. "I'll get you home."

Stiles took the offered hand and was soon yanked up from the ground then out of the ditch. Actually getting his footing under control he covered his mouth. "Oh, I think I'm gonna—" He didn't even finish his sentence before passing out into Derek's arms. The anxiety and shock together probably caught up to him.

Derek glared. "Are you serious? You pick now to pass out?" He sighed heavily and picked the teen up bridal style. "Where the hell is your car..." He grumbled to himself as he started walking. He gave up looking after a while and just decided to carry Stiles home.

* * *

Derek was counting his blessings that the cops weren't still looking for him so he was able to roam freely without being stopped. When he made it to the house he went right through the widow. He put Stiles on the bed and shook him lightly. "Kid, wake up." He whispered. "Wake up now!"

Stiles groaned and shook his head. "Nooo, I like being taken care of like a princess."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "You were awake?" 

Stiles opened one eye and smirked. "Maybe. It was the only way that you'd carry me here. I don't have my car, Scott does. So yeah, walk home OR have big, bad, sourwolf carry me home in record time. I think I like option two better." He smiled and anticipated some kind of retaliation but Derek did nothing. 

If it weren't for the little mishap in the woods he would have hit Stiles but enough damage was already done. He sighed and spoke lowly. "I'm going to leave now. Are you alright?" 

Stile grinned and sat up from the bed. “Yeah thanks for asking, baby.”

Derek rolled his eyes and moved over to the window. “Get some sleep.” With that said he fled.

* * *

Stiles woke up the next morning to complete silence in his room. Usually he heard his dad in the kitchen but no, nothing at all. He groaned and rolled over to his side and opened his eyes. “Oh FUCK!” He pulled the covers over his head and sighed. “Seriously, I thought we talked about you and this creeping thing.”

Derek watched as Stiles hid under the covers. “Are you really hiding from me? Who else would you be expecting in your room this early in the morning?”

“No one actually it’s just not normal for people to just stand by the window like that. Were you watching me sleep?”

“No.”

“How long have you been here?”

“About 10 minutes.”

“So you were watching me sleep.”

“No.”

Stiles finally resurfaced from under his blanket and rubbed his head. “Okay…why are you here?”

“To see if your wounds healed okay.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” He threw the blanket off to the side and lifted his shirt. To his surprise, the claw mark was gone. “You totally have a magical tongue.” He grinned and scooted to the edge of the bed. He might as well get up because there was no falling back to sleep now.

Derek ignored the comment and leaned against the wall. “Where’s Scott?”

“I don’t know honestly. Allison was helping him with his shifts but I haven’t heard anything from them since yesterday morning. Do your little wolfy-call thing.”

“Stiles, it—“ There was a knock on the bedroom door that interrupted his sentence.

“Yeah, dad?” Stiles answered.

“I’m not your father.” Came a softer voice as the door opened. It was Danny.

“Danny? Why the hell are you here?”

“Really? Well let’s see, it’s been three days and I haven’t heard from you. Oh and we have a project due next week. So I gave up on calling your cell and decided to drop by.”

Derek just stood there. Not this again.

Danny looked at Derek and smiled. “Hello, Miguel.”

“What?”

Stiles held back his laughter. “Right, um, _Miguel_ this is Danny remember?”

Derek growled.

“Miguel…~”

Derek sighed and reluctantly spoke back. “Hello.” He knew he was going to regret coming back to Stiles’ room.

“Alright Danny, what do I have to do?” He asked, standing from his bed and moving over to his laptop. “Because I can work on it now and then call you back over when I’m done and—“

“No. I’m not leaving until you finish your part because who knows when you’ll disappear again. What were you even doing last night? Your dad said you were gone all day.”

“He was with me.” Derek answered.

Stiles just laughed. “Say, Danny. How about you go get to know Miguel, you guys didn’t get to talk last time.” He said, winking at Danny. “Go on.” He needed to buy some time so he could track down Scott and explain to his father where he was yesterday.

“Uh, okay…”

Derek glared as he watched Stiles approach the door. “Wait, where are you going? You can’t just leave.”

“Relax; Danny doesn’t bite…unless you want him to and that's a whole other story.” He commented as he left the room.

* * *

“Where the hell were you last night? I thought something happened to you, Stiles. I was going to send out a search for you. There were a few animal attacks and I thought…just where were you?”

Stiles huffed and hopped up onto the counter. He didn’t want to say that he was with Scott because he had no idea where his friend was. “I was with Derek and—“

“Derek Hale? I told you I don’t want you hanging around him.”

“Dad it’s no big deal. He was cleared remember and he’s not that bad once you get past the brooding demeanor.”

“Stiles.”

“Dad seriously, it’s fine. Derek isn’t a bad guy.” He just happened to be a werewolf.

“Be careful around him. There’s just something about him that I can't pinpoint. Promise me you will.”

He nodded. “I promise. I couldn't be more careful if I tried."


	2. No, Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott draws Stiles attention to an important detail about Derek and that sends Stiles' mind into overdrive. Later on, a new face is making a impact.

Tedious was an understatement when it came to describing the awkwardness that filled the room. Derek wasn't sure if Danny's staring or blushing was worse. He was REALLY going to kill Stiles for this.

Just as that thought ran through Derek's head the bedroom door swung open. "So Danny, this isn't my cousin; just a really close friend that my dad doesn't like so I told you he was my cousin so you wouldn't let it slip that he was here."

Danny blinked and just nodded at the sudden confession. "Uh, okay?"

"Now since we got that out of the way, how about we get started on this project, huh?"

"Um, sure thing."

Derek sighed heavily. His tolerance for annoyance was quickly slipping away.

* * *

Three long hours later provided freedom for Derek. They finished their project so Danny could leave now. "Are you happy now, Danny-boy?" Stiles asked.

Danny rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Actually yes, we finished and now I don't have to hunt you down anymore." He then turned his attention to Derek and spoke. "Bye Miguel- if that's your name."

Stiles parted his lips to tell Danny his name but Danny stopped him.

"Don't. I like that name, let's leave it at that." He nodded to them both before leaving.

Derek rolled his eyes before moving over to Stiles. This was the second time that this happened to him and he wasn't going to just let it go. "I'm going to kill you." He shoved the teen up against the wall and growled. "Just so you know, that-" he gestured between himself and the door that Danny just went out of. "That would never work."

"What, you and Danny? Who said that was even an option?"

"Don't play games."

"Okay, okay, sourwolf. I was only kidding. I needed to keep him occupied while I spoke with my dad."

"So you use me as bait..." He narrowed his eyes.

"He likes you; you're hot so just deal with it. It's not like he jumped your bones or anything." The room went quiet and Stiles suddenly felt awkward. "So, are you going to let me go or do you enjoy pinning me to things?"

Derek pulled away. "You're going to be the death of me."

"I'm not the one who asked you to creep on me today-"

"I was making sure you— never mind. You're fine so I can leave now." He rolled his eyes and fled out the window.

Stiles watched and exhaled once the wolf was gone. He forgot what the meaning of that argument was even about. They had just recently started doing that, fussing with each other over little things that didn't make sense in the long run. "Idiot."

* * *

"Ah-ha, I knew it. You so have a thing for Derek." Scott teased over the phone. He may not have paid attention to things like that but they were best friends and he took notice of the lack of Lydia talk as of late.

"What? No, no, no, I said we had a fight."

"I heard what you said Stiles, but I still think you have a thing for him. You two have been spending a little too much time together."

"That's not funny! You're the worst best friend ever."

"I'm not kidding, you smell like him. You talk about Derek all the time and it's not even like before where you would complain about him. You literally talk about something awesome he did or something awesome he said and you're totally crushing on him, Stiles."

Stiles stayed quiet as he walked down the street. He supposed that Scott could possibly be right. "Okay hypothetically speaking; let's say I did like him, that doesn't make a good fit. Plus, I would so go for a less murderous looking boyfriend."

"Stiles..." Scott was seconds away from bursting into laughter.

"I'm serious. You know someone like Isaac, he's cute right?"

"We are not having this conversation."

"I said hypothetically!"

"You are hopeless man. Why don't you just face it? You like Derek."

"I will hang up on yo—" He was cut off when he was tackled to the ground. His phone flew from his hand and landed somewhere near the wreckage that appeared out of nowhere.

"Stiles? You okay, man? Stiles!" Scott shouted after hearing the collision and Stiles' grunting.

Stiles groaned and rolled over onto his side. Everything happened so fast. "Ow!" This was just not his week. "What the hell, man." He whined as he dropped his hand to his ribs. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"No. I apologize if I hurt you but that car, it almost hit you." He said as he stared down at the teen beneath him.

Stiles turned his attention to the vehicle that was now wrapped around the pole. "Well shit." Finally glancing up to put a face with the voice that was speaking to him he sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"Um yeah, thanks, no really, thanks, I'd rather that car hug the pole alone than with me with it."

"Not a problem." He stood and extended his hand to the other teen to help him up.

"Thank you again—" he didn't know his name.

"Tobias. My name's Tobias."

"Thank you again, Tobias. I'm Stiles."

"It's nice to meet you- of course not under these circumstances."

"Yeah, I guess people shouldn't text and walk either- oh crap!" He looked around frantically until he spotted his phone near the skid marks in the middle of the street. "Scott!" He shouted after retrieving his phone.

"Dude, what the hell happened? I was coming to find you. "

"I almost died, random guy saved me, and now this car is intertwined with the telephone pole."

"You hurt?"

"I'm fine thanks to," he turned to look at Tobias but the guy was gone. "And he's gone."

"Who?"

"The dude that pushed me out of the way, he was just here a second ago." He rubbed his head and sighed. "Did I break a mirror or something? My luck sucks ass right now."

* * *

Stiles was forced to wait for the cops to show then he was questioned multiple times. The driver was dead and the guy from earlier was nowhere to be found. He was convinced it was a part of his imagination but it seemed so real.

"What did this guy look like?"

"He was a bit taller than me, dark blond hair, bright green eyes, and around my age maybe. He had on a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans."

Stiles' father stared at him.

"What? I'm observant."

"Alright, you head home and I'll be there in a few hours. I need to write up this report and identify the driver." He hugged his son tightly before releasing him. "Be careful. Go straight home, Stiles."

"Okay, dad. I will, don't worry."

* * *

Stiles sighed as he made his way back down the street. He wasn't sure how he felt but it wasn't a good feeling. With the situation with Derek and the almost being killed ordeal everything just prompted him to crawl into bed and not get up until Monday morning.

"Hey, I'm sorry I ran off like that, my people skills are a bit rusty so I avoid situations that calls for immense talking." Tobias said from behind Stiles.

"Oh, God!" He jumped and clutched at his chest. "Dude, you have got to stop appearing like that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry. I felt bad for leaving you earlier."

"Please don't tell me that you're running from the cops." He could not get involved with authority issues again. He had just gained back his father's trust from the last manhunt in Beacon Hills.

"No, I'm not running from anything."

"Good."

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

The walk was slow and something seemed a bit too relaxed about this guy. Stiles had been through enough with his friends over the last year and a half to know that people weren't to be trusted until fully cleared. Still, this guy saved his life so the least he could do was entertain the idea of this being legit. "So, where are you from?"

"Utah."

"Dude, you're pretty far away from home."

Tobias just laughed. "I suppose." He wasn't really sure he could consider Utah home anymore. He left for a reason you know.

"So yeah, this entire mysterious savior thing is suspicious. Why come to Beacon Hills?"

The blond stared at Stiles. "You have no censor do you?"

"Nope, it's kind of my thing."

"Well, I guess I wanted a new start where I know things would be different." He smiled softly and came to a halt when the other stopped. He assumed they reached Stiles' house. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, are you in school?"

"Actually yeah, it's my last year to be exact. I enroll in Beacon Hills High tomorrow."

"Looks like I'll be seeing you around then."

"Yeah." He walked past his new friend and headed back down the street. Things were promising. "See you soon, Stiles." He murmured with a hand waving goodbye.

* * *

"A few hours my butt."

"Stiles, you need to relax. Your dad is investigating a car accident that might not be an accident. So calm down, he'll get there soon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just-" he paused and shook his head as the tossed his lacrosse ball against the ceiling. He didn't want to be alone at the moment. He would have asked Scott to come over but he knew he was with Allison. So he just ignored the feeling.

"Just what?"

"Nothing, just worried about him is all. He's working too much."

"Don't worry about your dad. He's a tough dude. Listen, do you need me to come over?"

Stiles sat up when the ball hit the floor. "Damn it." He threw his legs over the edge of his bed and stood. "Nah, I'm just gonna head to bed. I'll see you at school Monday."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Goodnight, Stiles."

"Night." He hung up and tossed his phone onto his bed. "Bed at 7 o'clock, what is my life becoming?" He said jokingly.

"S-Stiles…" A soft voice called out to him from the window before someone fell into the room.

The teen jerked around to the window and saw the body lying there. "What the hell?" At first he thought it was Derek because of the leather jacket but the body frame said otherwise. "Tobias?" He rushed over to him and rolled him over. There was blood everywhere. "Oh shit, you're bleeding…oh God." He nearly gagged. "For once, can it just be a paper cut!" He sat him up and instantly took notice of the fangs and blue eyes. "Holy crap, you're a- fuck." He looked around the room and grabbed a shirt from the floor to press against the wounds that he could see. "Dude, what happened?"

"Hunters. And here I thought it was safe here in Beacon Hills."

Stiles shook his head. "Dude, you were waaaay off."

"There's wolfs bane in my wound. Damn arrows. I was hit with a lot of them, I need you to get the arrow tip out of my back, Stiles."

"Whoa, no! Not again. I can't."

"Please. I can't heal myself with it inside of me."

Stiles made a noised and bit his lip. "Okay, fine." He turned the teen around and lifted his shirt. As clear as day, there was the arrow deep inside of his lower back. With a deep breath he gripped the tip of the arrow and closed his eyes before pulling. Tobias' scream made him stop. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just yank it out. Quickly." The poison would begin traveling through his bloodstream if they waited any longer.

"Here we go." He pulled again and Tobias cringed and tried to keep his voice down. When the arrow slipped out of the swollen flesh he dropped it to the floor and covered the bleeding wound. "There, it's out. You're okay." He lifted Tobias up and held him by his shoulders. "You're okay."


	3. The Pros and Cons of Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles keeps Tobias a secret because he isn't sure how that would turn out if Scott and Derek knew he was in town. In the meantime, new hunters have arrived in town which can only mean chaos is soon to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist for chapter four. Brace yourselves! c:

Stiles cleaned up the blood on the floor and just waited for Tobias to wake up. He was beginning to think that he might have been some kind of wolf magnet because come on, how often did this happen to other people? He was sure those chances were slim to _never_ at all.

But at least the rest of the night went the same; him pacing his room and occasionally glancing over to the new wolf in town that was temporarily occupying his bed. Yeah, this was totally a normal night to have.

* * *

The next morning rolled around and of course Stiles hadn't slept. He continued pacing and mumbling something along the lines of needing a vacation that was far, far away from anything supernatural. "Yeah, this is normal teenager activities; get saved by a werewolf and then pull out the infected arrow bits out of his wounds. Yup, there is nothing out of the ordinary about that at all." He said to himself in a panic. He was tempted to call Scott- or Derek but for some reason he didn't. He had a feeling that wouldn't go very well. "Well at least he didn't ask me to cut his arm off. That's an improvement, right? Yeah. Definitely an approve meant."

"Do you always talk to yourself like that?" A softer voice interjected.

Stiles stopped pacing and looked over to the blond. Finally he was awake. "Not all the time, just an occasional conversation here and there." He laughed softly. "When I have a fight with myself though, we don't speak. It's a silent treatment for days." He said jokingly.

Tobias sat up and ran long fingers through his hair. He wasn't prepared for the hunters but now that he knew they were here, he wouldn't be so careless. "I want to thank you again for last night. I assume you know more about this than you are letting on." Because no human was this open to the existence of supernatural creatures, yet alone willing to tend to a wolf's wounds.

Stiles shrugged and waved his hand in the air. "Don't sweat it; believe it or not, this isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to me. So yeah, your assumptions are pretty accurate."

"I'm not sure if that's your sarcasm speaking or are you serious?"

"Oh yeah, I'm dead serious. On a scale of 1 to 10 of weird things I've encountered, this is about a 2.5 at best." He walked over to the bed and took a seat next to the wolf. They had a lot to discuss and Stiles wanted answers. And he planned to get them. "Alright, start from the beginning and don't leave anything out. Got it?"

Tobias sighed and nodded. He knew what Stiles wanted to know so he began explaining. "I was bitten by a teacher about a year ago. He was out of his mind. He tried turning twenty of us but only three survived the bite. I don't know what his reasons for doing it or why he decided that I needed to be a part of it, but I wanted out." He sighed and glanced off to the side. "At first I thought that I could deal with it but I was having trouble with my changes and nearly killed my family. So I left. I didn't plan on actually leaving the state. Just the town but-"

"Hunters?"

"No, my teacher, plus my family is safer with me out of the picture."

"Any hunters back in your town?"

"Yeah, they actually came out of nowhere when I was leaving. They tried to ambush me but something scared them off. Once I arrived here, I thought I was in the clear but the hunters here are far more skilled and organized."

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Do they know who you are?"

"I don't think so; I had changed when they attacked."

"Good, good, maybe they'll think you ran away." He knew that wasn't a possibility. The Argents were persistent and didn't stop until someone was apprehended.

"Your family, do they?"

"Yeah, they um think I'm dead."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Tobias said as he abruptly stood from the bed. "I have to go."

"Dude, you were attacked by hunters and you're just going to nonchalantly attend to errands?"

"Yes?"

"Was that a question or are you just going somewhere that you can't tell me about because it's either,

_A. Something dangerous and you think I'll get hurt._   
_B. Something really embarrassing._   
_C. Something illegal. You know like manslaughter and eating babies._   
_Or D. You're running away."_

Tobias covered his mouth and laughed. "Eating babies?"

"Don't question my logic. Eating babies is illegal!"

The blond laughed harder. "I'm sure eating anyone is illegal."

"Not the point."

"I'm just going home."

"Home, home? Or new home?"

"New home."

"Alright. Watch your back out there. If you need help, I'll be here. I don't think I'm going to school today."

"Thank you, Stiles." With that, he fled out the window.

"The front door must be overrated or something." Stiles murmured under his breath.

"Not really, the window is just convenient." Tobias shouted as he landed before disappearing down the street.

* * *

Later that day, Scott finally got a hold of Stiles after what seemed like his hundredth call. "Dude, where were you today? I've been calling you like crazy. I thought something happened to you."

"I might be pregnant, okay? Scott, I'm sorry to tell you this but Allison is the father."

"Dude, I'm serious."

"I'm just not feeling too good today. I'll be there tomorrow."

"So this has nothing to do with what happened yesterday?"

"It has absolutely nothing at all to do with that. I'm good." Lies, all lies.

"I'm coming by today, alright? I have to drop off your car too."

"Let me know when you're on your way."

"Sure thing, talk to you later, Stiles."

"Later."

* * *

Stiles debated on whether or not to tell Scott about Tobias but before he could make up his mind, Scott was knocking on the door. So of course his first reaction was sheer panic. He knew he had done every possible thing in his power to cover his and Tobias' tracks. He didn't know why he didn't just tell him. It wasn't like he was doing anything illegal.

"Dude, I hear you breathing on the other side of the door. Let me in."

Stiles held his breath.

"That only slowed it down."

Stiles groaned and opened the door. "You were supposed to text or call me when you were coming."

"Yeah, I thought about that but I knew something was up. So start talking."

"Nothing is up, what are you, my parole officer?"

"If you keep acting suspicious I will be."

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Your house reeks of bleach, what did you do? Kill someone last night?" He joked as he held out his friend's car keys to him.

Stiles laughed nervously and headed towards the kitchen. He had scrubbed his bedroom floor after Tobias left because he didn't want to explain to his father why there was a pool of blood on the floor. How would he even start that conversation? He also used bleach to mask the scent because he just knew that either Derek or Scott would just show up unannounced and question why there was an scent from an unidentified wolf in his room.

"I clean when I'm bored." It wasn't a lie so Scott couldn't say he sensed him lying. "I also went overboard on the bleach though. I'm sure I'm going to smell it and smell like it for at least three weeks straight." Stiles laughed and finally took the offered keys.

"Derek's holding a pack meeting tonight. The hunters attacked someone last night. But it wasn't one of us."

Stiles just nodded, trying to keep his pulse steady so Scott wouldn't catch on to his nervousness. "Um...who did they attack then?" He felt so guilty for keeping this a secret.

"Not sure yet, so far it's a false alarm and the hunters messed up. Which isn't making sense because come on; Allison's dad doesn't mess up. But I'm not even sure if he was the one out there last night. He just said his people saw someone and that one of them almost caught the person but obviously that didn't happen. So Derek wants all hands on deck— or precaution."

Stiles nodded, tapping the counter. "So since you're telling me this, I'm guessing that means I have to go."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, you don't have a choice. You're involved in this. But he wants to make sure you're filled in on what's going on. Also, you smell like Derek and another wolf might mistake you for one." He was teasing. "Well you did smell like him until you decided to accept bleach as your lord and savior.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He rolled his eyes and forced himself to stop fidgeting. "What time is this meeting?"

"8 o'clock. You're driving." He grinned and leaned against the counter. "Lucky for you, Allison is waiting for me; otherwise I would question you about your unusual amount of weird right now. But don't think that I'll forget about it." Even though Scott would most likely forget, his memory wasn't as good as he liked to think it was.

"Yeah, yeah, go. Tell Allison that I want child support for this baby!" He shouted as his friend went out the front door.

* * *

The meeting hadn't even lasted that long. It was just like the other few meetings that he was forced to go to when he was allowed. Short, simple, and filled with rules that he already knew. Derek informed everyone that there were new hunters in town and that the Argent's are on the scene with making sure the newcomers didn't do something they would regret.

Later that night after he dropped Scott off, he returned home and his dad had left him a note on the fridge about working late. He figured as much since the car wasn't in the drive way. He had been home for about an hour when Tobias returned and Stiles didn't even question it when the wolf just slide his way into his bed. He was really getting too used to things like that happening to him.

Tobias collapsed against Stiles with a groan. He pressed his nose against his neck and nuzzled him.

Stiles relaxed into the gesture since he knew that it was a _'wolf'_ thing. He had learned that wolves thrived on physical contact so he was accustomed to it and this wasn't any different. He brought his hand up to the blond's head and ruffled his hair and that earned him a muffled growl and another nuzzle.

"Wow, vicious and murderous by night and cute and cuddly by day." Stiles whispered.

"I'm not vicious."

"That's what they all say but I always seem to end up running from one of you guys in the middle of the night in the woods, screaming and kind of terrified." He paused and corrected himself. "Okay, a lot of terrified."

Tobias lifted up his head and stared at Stiles. "I wouldn't hurt _you_ , Stiles."

"Dude." Stiles saw Tobias' eyes. "You- your… shit."

"What?"

"Your eyes, they're yellow. Is tonight a moon thing or something?" He didn't think it was, because he usually reminded Scott of everything relating to the moon that could affect the wolves. "Because this is how it starts…and it ends with me running in the middle of the night…"

He shook his head. "No, sorry, it just happens sometimes." He didn't know what was going on but he just needed to be close to something or someone warm. He nuzzled his nose up under Stiles' chin and took in the teen's scent.

"Dude, that tickles."

"Sorry."

"Yet you keep doing it."

Tobias just shrugged and buried his face against the other's neck. He assumed this was because the lack of affection he had been getting and the constant need to be close to someone. He had left his family and was alone there in Beacon Hills, and not to mention that Stiles was nice and inviting. If he had to choose to be this close to someone, it would be Stiles. It didn't even matter that he had just met the guy a day ago.


	4. Haunted or Hunted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was under the impression that things were going smoothly with keeping his Tobias secret an actual secret. But after waking up from a nice cuddling session, things turn deadly and Stiles is regretting more than telling a little lie to the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I leave you with this plot twist that I promised! The next chapter will thoroughly explain what is going on and what happened in Stiles' room. Sort of fast paced but that is what plot twists do! c: Comment and let me know how you all like it so far!

Stiles had seen a lot of things in his day and he was only 17 years old. So really, that said quite a lot about his life and the unusual occurrences that filled it. He's fought werewolves, kanimas, manticores, banshees, hunters, demons, and hell, fucking mermaids. But this was something that he hadn't seen before. _Ever_.

Tobias was gone- nowhere to be found but his shoes were still there by his desk. There was blood smeared on the walls and on the window. Oh and not to mention that half of his furniture was floating a few feet off the floor but his shock was only enough to focus on the blood. "Holy shit..." He pushed up off of his bed and hesitantly reached out to touch the desk that he was pretty sure WAS flat on the ground when he went to bed last night. As soon as he made initial contact though, it faltered, crashing down to the floor. This was not a great way to start off his day.

Not at all.

* * *

Stiles spent the majority of the day panicking, constantly calling Tobias' phone, and cleaning up the blood in his bedroom that he was 2000% sure belonged to the blond. There was no way someone was surviving that much blood loss- werewolf or not. And he was _not_ going to let his mind wander to the possible injuries that could produce that much blood. He had no idea what was going on, he was slightly on the verge of being terrified, and he just knew that he should have told Derek and the pack about the new wolf in town. If something happened to Tobias, he would feel so responsible for it. How did it go from them falling asleep on his bed to Stiles waking up to his room becoming the textbook definition of a crime scene?

He was so not prepared to handle any of this.

When he finished up, he left. He wanted as far away from his house as possible and he was so glad that his father had been working late and wouldn't be home until later. He didn't need his dad involved in any of this. What he needed was time to get his thoughts organized and he had to find Tobias. As soon as possible.

His first instinct was to check the woods because come on, that was like cliché horror movie material and that's how Stiles' life felt so it was a good decision. Or so he thought it was. But he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. And he learned from experience that whenever there was an issue with the wolves, they always went into the woods.

It was like those scenes in the movies where you couldn't even hear the crickets chirping. Which was odd considering it was midday and warm out so where were all of the living creatures of the woods. "Oh god. Please, whatever creature is lurking in here, please don't kill me I swear I'm all stringy and probably taste like copious amounts of starbursts and energy drinks. Why eat me when you can have some nice juicy and tasty human on the OTHER side of the woods away from my general location?"

He rolled his eyes and tried to focus. "Oh for crying out loud. I'm talking to woodland creatures that may or may not be here. I'm really going to die for offending them somehow. I just know it." He pulled out his phone and called Tobias' cellphone again and there was still no answer. He couldn't handle this. He felt like he got him caught somehow.

* * *

Several hours of searching and he hadn't even put a dent in land coverage because the woods were too big, okay? And he was regretting not leaving when the sun was still shining because it was nearly pitch black and even the moonlight didn't provide enough lead way for him to see. He was forced to use his cellphone as a flashlight and he was mentally blessing Steve Jobs and his built in flashlight. But on the downside, his battery was already down to 40%. "I am the first five minutes of Supernatural. I am literally that idiot who willingly went to go investigate. I broke the first rule of survival."

He rolled his eyes as he continued to tread lightly through the area but he paused and stood still in his spot when he thought he heard something. He was sure he was hearing things but Stiles may or may not have screamed when he heard a branch crack somewhere behind him. That was the first audible sound that he had heard since he arrived in the woods earlier that day. So he did what any normal guy would do. _He ran._

He ran like his life depended on it and he didn't look back, he didn't want to know who or what it was behind him. Knowing wouldn't do him any good. Because if it was someone he knew, they would have said something. So run first, ask questions later.

He hauled ass until something touched up against his back. It was a cold touch and it made Stiles' skin crawl. Suddenly he felt out of breath and his body was sort of giving out on him. What did this thing do to him? These weren't hunters were they? _He was shamelessly hoping that it was._ The touch was still there and slowly moved up to his neck and he screamed again and just dropped to the ground. How was this contact constant when he was running?

He rolled, a few branches and twigs stabbing at his skin before slamming up against a tree then tumbling down a huge hill. When he finally came to a stop, he locked eyes on a blinking light near a set of bushes. Stiles hesitantly reached out and grabbed it. He pushed the home button and the screen flashed with Stiles' name and 17 missed calls.

_Shit._

It was Tobias' cellphone... _drenched in blood._

And right at that point he was convinced that the hunters had found his friend and killed him. "Oh god. _Oh god_...oh my god…" He chanted to himself as he started completely panicking. That didn't explain that bloodied state of his bedroom this morning.

He scrambled away from the bushes and pushed himself up as best as he could and ran as fast as he could. He felt his eyes watering and he didn't even care. He was crying and he couldn't bring himself to act like he wasn't fazed by any of this because he was. He was so scared and in pain and he was sure whatever touched him was going to kill him _when_ it caught him.

He stopped against a tree and leaned there for a moment, wiping at his eyes to clear his blurry vision. Stiles wasn't like Scott or anyone else in the pack. He was _human_. He didn't have superhuman speed, strength, hearing, or superhuman senses in general. And he damn sure didn't have superhuman healing. He was just 100% human and sarcasm. Like he said, that was only defense. So the bruised ribs weren't going anywhere anytime soon, the cuts on his face were staying for a while, and the blood dripping down his arm wasn't stopping anytime soon. He needed to call for help.

He _needed_ Derek.

After catching his breath, his willed his shaky hands to still and hit Derek's contact. He heard the ring and as soon as he heard the click he didn't even wait for a, ' _hello_ '. He just unloaded.

"So, what if I told you that a few rogue hunters are trying to track me down and murder me in the middle of the woods? And um, and what if they killed a wolf? And what if it isn't even hunters?" He said quickly and lowly as he forced himself to withstand the pain while moving to conceal himself in the bushes behind the tree.

"Stiles, first off, why are you in the woods at 11:30 at night? Why are the Argent's trying to murder you? And who did they kill?" He was thoroughly confused. "And we talked about this. You aren't allowed to venture in the woods alone. Remember when I almost mauled you?" Derek still felt awful about that night. They didn't need a repeat with a wolf who didn't have Stiles as a partial anchor.

Stiles groaned, his voice getting significantly lower. "I didn't say the Argent's, I said _rogue_ hunters. Rogue as in extremely savage and out of control. As in trying to fucking kill me and scaring the shit out of me!" He paused and there was a loud crashing sound— a loud fucking tree crashing to the ground! He really regretted raising his voice. "Seriously, Derek..." He sniffled, whimpering under his breath while trying to gather his words. "I'm so fucking scared right now. Dude, I swear if I make it out of this I'll never—" another crash then a loud screeching sound. Stiles choked out a sob. "Derek, _please_ …"

"Stiles?!" Derek shouted but the line went dead. He glared up at his pack who had been minding their own business. But now, _now_ they were staring at Derek because they heard the phone call. They heard _Stiles._ "Boyd, get Scott and Jackson on the phone. Now!"

* * *

Derek wasted no time in calling all hands on deck. With the majority of his pack already in the Hale house, he made out a plan to find Stiles. They had driven and met up with the others at the Beacon Hills woods and began their search party. It was Derek, Erica, Scott, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson.

Derek went with Scott, Erica went with Boyd, and Jackson went with Isaac. They had to go into sections if they wanted better odds of finding Stiles before it was too late. Scott and Derek would take the first entrance of the woods and the preserve. Erica and Boyd would take the west side of the woods, and Jackson and Isaac took the east outskirts of the woods. Someone had to find him and they couldn't venture off individually. Even if that would cover more ground.

"You guys stay together no matter what. We don't know who or what is out here after Stiles. He mentioned rogue hunters so stay alert and stay off the ground." With that said, he and Scott jumped up into the trees and began their search by jumping from branch to branch to canvas the area.

* * *

Stiles phone died but whatever had knocked over the trees kept going as it moved in the opposite direction. His heart was pounding against his chest and his eyes felt swollen from his tears and he hurt all over. Stiles was convinced that this was the day he would die.

As soon as he was about to get up, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he released a loud scream and Jackson suddenly went flying into a tree...or maybe six. Stiles really couldn't tell.

"Stiles!"

Stiles was frantically pushing himself up and was about to bolt out of there but Isaac grabbed him, tightly wrapping his arms around him. "Stiles, you need to relax, man. It's us. Isaac and Jackson. It's okay. You're okay now." He brought a hand up to Stiles hair and threaded his fingers there. "It's okay."

Stiles was breathing hard but nonetheless relaxed against his friend. He recognized this embrace. He recognized Isaac. How many times had Isaac done that wolf-ey thing of curling up next to him and cuddling? Isaac was practically just a giant puppy. "Isaac. Shit. I have never been so happy to see you in my life." He whispered, voice shaken and hoarse from screaming earlier.

Jackson threaded back over to the two, grumbling something about killing someone. It wasn't every day that he was thrown into a bundle of trees by nothing. At least he didn't see anything. "What the hell was that? What is out here?"

Stiles shrugged. "Can we go? Please? I don't know what that thing was."

Isaac kept an arm around Stiles' waist as they headed out of the woods. Jackson called Derek and the others retreated from their search.

Everyone returned except for Derek and Scott at first. Stiles panicked all over again until Derek came out of the woods covered in blood and Scott followed right behind him looking the same.

Derek locked eyes on Stiles and visibly relaxed at seeing him okay. He didn't like knowing that someone in his pack was in danger. "That wasn't the work of a hunter." That was all he said.

"Something tore that guy to shreds. There was hardly anything left. Who was it?" Scott asked.

Stiles closed his eyes and pulled away from Isaac. "Is this the same blood you smelled from the body you found?" He asked as he handed Derek Tobias' bloodied cellphone.

Derek sniffed it and nodded. "Yes."

Stiles frowned and wanted to just break down and cry. He had a lot of explaining to do but for right now, he wanted to just curl up bed and sleep for a few hours...or days. He felt so terrible— emotionally and physically.

"I got him killed…"


	5. Definitely Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is starting to understand what exactly is going on in his life. But that is only the tip of the iceberg. What he won't be prepared for is the truth behind the woods incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explaining one half of what's been happening. The second half will be explained in chapter six. c:

Ever since Stiles' horrible experience in the woods happened, nothing had been the same. Not only had he constantly been on edge, but weird things kept happening. Things weirder than usual when you considered his life was revolved around a pack of werewolves.

It officially had started two days after the woods incident. He went back to school and things had died down and people actually believed that he had gotten into a bike accident in the mountains. Which was great because he didn't know how else to explain his injuries. Especially to his father- who he hated lying to. But it wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter.

He just wasn't having a good week.

It was lunch time and all he wanted was a bottle of water but the machine had eaten his dollar. _Twice_. So naturally he kicked it out of frustration. Who wouldn't, right? "Come on you satanic vending machine! I gave you my money! So give me water! That's how this whole exchange works!" The machine made a noise and Stiles kicked it again just because he felt insulted by the machine making that sound. "Don't you dare mock me with your machine noises!" He raised his fist to pound on it but the machine shut off and went dark before it shook violently and exploded.

The blast sent Stiles flying until he slammed into the wall across the hall. As if he didn't already have enough injuries. He _really_ wasn't having a good week. "Son of a..."

A few teachers and students who had heard the blast crowded around as one teacher helped Stiles up and asked if he was okay. He just couldn't win for losing. Why, all of a sudden, were things trying to kill him? Why?

Not willing to stick around and find out, Stiles stalked off and just headed to his next class. He wanted no part in exploding machines. Ever. It was a sad day when werewolves weren't the most dangerous thing in his life.

* * *

"I'm a good person right?" Stiles asked as he headed to the school's parking lot with Isaac. "I mean, I'm really obnoxious and sarcastic, but I mean well." He flailed a bit and groaned. "Seriously though. This must be karma for stealing Scott's juice boxes when we were kids."

"You are a good person."

"Then why are vending machines and woodland creatures trying to murder me?"

Isaac opened the driver's door of Stiles' jeep for him. "I don't believe that's what's happening here." He placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder and nodded to the inside of the car. "Just go straight home and wait for one of us to show up. Don't leave your house. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Scott filled me in on Derek's rules already." He paused for a moment before smiling at Isaac. "And um, Thanks." Isaac was literally the best.

"Don't sweat it."

* * *

Stiles followed the rules in place for his safety as much as he wanted to refuse. But considering that a vending machine practically put out a hit on him, he was on board with taking the rules with no complaints.

When he got home, he did everything humanly possible to detour himself away from his bedroom. He still wasn't over the fact that Tobias could have been murdered in there. But he knew that he couldn't avoid it forever. So when he finally worked up the nerve to enter it, he avoided looking at the walls and instead flopped down onto his mattress with a heavy sigh. He hated this.

"Are you okay?"

Stiles didn't even need to hear the voice to know that it was Derek. It was weird really because it was like he could sense him. What he did do was spread out over his bed and flailed a bit with his face buried against the pillows. "Oh, fuck me." He muffled out.

Derek choked on air.

"What actually is happening, Derek?" He asked, lifting his head to lock his gaze on the alpha perched in his window.

"You need to stay confined from everything, Stiles. And everyone. You should just attend school then come home. No contact with the pack."

That tore Stiles out of his _ready to pass out_ state of mind. He pushed himself into sitting position. "You're kidding right?"

"No."

"That's bullshit. You and I both know that's not happening. Stop treating me like I'm some fragile doll. I can handle myself." He knew he wasn't like them, but that hadn't stopped him before. He could accept that he needed them to watch him 24/7 but he refused to cut himself from the pack.

"You are—"

Stiles raised a fist and slammed it against his bed. "DON'T YOU EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Derek jumped when a chair went flying straight at him. He was so caught off guard that he actually fell out of the window and rolled down the side until he hit the ground. Hard.

Stiles panicked and jolted up from the bed and rushed to the window. "Derek!" He glanced down at the alpha and saw him pushing himself up from the ground. "You okay?"

Derek narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck was that? You threw a chair at me?"

"What?! I didn't! I was sitting on the bed, genius."

Derek growl and leaped up to the windowsill. He pushed himself into the bedroom and was about to glare at him but he paused and just stared at him. That smell. It was familiar.

Stiles back up some and raised a brow. "Um, what's wrong? I swear I didn't throw a chair at you!"

"It's you."

Stiles just shook his head. "No, no, it isn't. I didn't do it."

"No, not that. That smell, it's you."

Stiles looked so confused and lost on what Derek was even talking about. "I showered thank you very much! That's not me either!"

Derek stepped closer and Stiles took a step back. " _Stiles_." He reached out, curling his fingers into the teen's shirt then pulled him closer. Suddenly he started sniffing him.

"Okay um, this is getting weird. Weird even for _you_ , Derek."

"Shut up." He threatened. "You smell like... _magic_."

"Uh, okay. I don't know what magic smells like but sure, we can go with that."

"I'm serious."

"Sure."

Derek glared at him.

A pack meeting was definitely needed.

* * *

It was official, Stiles was convinced that he was in the Twilight Zone because all of these fucking wolves were out of their minds. And quite frankly, Stiles was feeling a little freaked out at the moment. Not only had Derek told him that he smelled like magic, but now the pack was staring at him like he was a piece of raw meat.

Jackson just kept staring. Like he was extremely focused on every minuscule movement that Stiles had made. He wasn't speaking or moving either. Just standing there and staring. Stiles found that the most disturbing and nerve wrecking.

 _Isaac_ was the complete opposite. He wasn't holding back his obvious like of the scent since he had his face buried against Stiles' neck, sniffing him as if the world were about to end.

And then there was Erica and Boyd standing off to the side, eyes wide and noses working overtime. Then there was Scott on the couch who seemed unfazed. He wondered if Scott had just always smelled it on him. Maybe Scott didn't know what magic smelled like either.

By the time Stiles' eyes reached Derek, he was being interrupted (thought wise) by the alpha. "They smell it too. So I'm not crazy." He paused and the look on his face made Stiles wonder if there was something else that he wanted to fill him in on, but that was all that was offered.

"Okay. So I smell like magic and you're all just now smelling it?"

"It wasn't here earlier when I was with you." Isaac finally chimed in with.

"None of this makes any sense whatsoever."

"That makes sense," Derek murmured from against the wall that he was leaning on. "The smell wasn't on you because you weren't emotional."

"Emotional!?" Stiles shouted, nearly falling over despite the fact that Isaac was still latched onto him. _And still sniffing him._ "I don't get emotional!" He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

Scott sniffed the air this time. "Dude, the smell is getting stronger."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh my god!"

Derek ran his hand over his face. "You're getting upset."

"I'm not! And I don't get emotional. Scott, I don't get emotional do I? Why has no one ever told me this?!"

"Because you would get emotional." Erica answered.

"Oh my god!" Stiles groaned again.

Isaac sighed softly and placed his hand on Stiles' chest and steadied him from the flailing. Derek stared at that hand then frowned down at the floor. "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing, Stiles." Isaac smile and pulled the teen closer to him. "You just handle things differently. There's nothing wrong with that."

Stiles just relaxed against his friend. "Yeah…whatever." He said with a pout.

* * *

Calling Deaton seemed like the best solution because there wasn't much of a list of people who could help them with this particular situation. Plus, Deaton knew about a lot of _things_.

Derek drove, Stiles road shotgun after fighting with Scott, and Scott was in the backseat. The others stayed behind under Derek's orders. Stiles was personally freaking out because the last time that he checked, he wasn't practicing any kind of magic. And he damn sure wasn't trying to learn.

But as usual, Deaton was so unwilling to just tell him what he was thinking. Instead, he used his own twisted version of the hands on approach. Which meant that no one would be safe. He scrolled through a huge book for about fifteen minutes before poking and prodding at Stiles. He was worried that he would be forced to eat or drink some strange concoction next. But no. That wasn't even close.

"Stiles," Deaton called out. "Here."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Stiles shouted as he ducked from the knife suddenly being thrown at him. "Is this your idea of helping? Because doc, I've got to tell you, this isn't helping at all."

"It stopped, did it not?"

"That is NOT the point. What if it didn't?!" Stiles croaked.

"Dude…" Scott said in awe.

Stiles looked at him with a raised brow. "What?"

Scott and Derek just pointed to the knife that was floating above Stiles.

Stiles looked up then back to Deaton. "Um?"

"You're a witch." Deaton just blurted out. "A special kind of witch." He smiled and motioned for his visitors to take a seat as he picked his book back up. "You're a witch whose magic is alive and protective."

Stiles just laughed. "Ha-ha, very funny. Because I'm supposed to believe that I'm a witch. How is that even possible? I haven't been doing any witchy things. Seriously."

"You smell like one." Derek said, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, you stop that. Not helping."

"I'm sorry, Stiles, but whether you like it or not, my findings are accurate. And from what you have been experiencing, that only supports my findings. But don't worry. There is someone that I believe can help you."

Stiles slumped down in his seat and groaned. "This really just isn't my week…"


	6. Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles receives background on his newly discovered ancestry and a new enemy surfaces- an enemy that no one is prepared for. But there is always a bright side to a tragic downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is solely focused on Stiles and the type of witch that he is. Also, it's very cryptic so look forward to chapter seven, my lovely readers! c:

Things had settled down _again_ after the discovery of Stiles being a witch. Stiles still hadn't grasped how it was even possible, although, he couldn't really let himself be shocked by it all. He had even gotten used to Isaac's advanced sniffing. Plus, Werewolves and countless other creatures existed. So what the hell, why wouldn't he be a witch? At least that's what he kept asking himself. Over and over again but he never received an answer. As if there weren't already enough curveballs in his life

Deaton on the other hand had become his savior for the most part. Catching and fixing the majority of those pesky curveballs. The man had called in an old friend, Agatha (who Stiles deemed as, ' _batshit crazy_ ' and constantly trying to kill him) who was helpful and made the entire process understandable. Stiles was a quick learner. And guess what? Seeing, hearing, and doing was believing when it came to his life.

Agatha was a short older British woman with long brown hair that stopped just above her hips. Her eyes were a piercing green but more on the molten brown shade. She looked to be in her early sixties or maybe a little older, he wasn't sure. But Deaton had told him that the woman was wise. So he was in good hands.

Agatha ended up taking him to the preserve and set up a few things for her explanation. And thus Stiles' crash course in ' _Being a Witch 101_ ' had officially began.

"There are three types of witches, Stiles." Agatha started, tapping the empty spot on the bench beside her. "There are the lower level witches who aren't _actually_ witches but have sort of a faux power- power usually from gaining magic though unconventional forms. For example, through cursed objects, sacrifices, demons, or evil spirits. Basically things along the lines of immorality."

"Shady witches, got it."

"Then there are the neutral witches- the standard or basic level ones like myself. We harbor genuine power and are born witches. We have the ability to do spells, levitation, telekinesis, wards, and so on. We maintain and harbor our magic through our coven. Power in numbers, weakness in individuals. Ultimately, if we are without a coven, our power is limited."

Stiles just stared at the woman because how hadn't he known about these things? He knew that it wasn't everyday knowledge, but considering the types of creatures that he faced on the daily basis by running with his pack, he felt like he should have researched this at some point. And here he thought he knew all there was to know about witches. Apparently he was dead wrong.

"Lastly, there are natural witches. This is what you are, Stiles. Natural witches are born witches. You are a rare kind. It holds the same abilities as the neutral witches with casting spells, creating wards, levitating, and as well as telekinesis. But there is far more to it. Natural witches _are_ their magic and vice versa. Your magic is alive and ultimately becomes an extension of you. The witch protects the magic, and the magic protects the witch, it is a cycle. This type of witch can draw power from anything; nature, humans, death, spiritual events, and other supernatural beings even though you don't need to. Natural witches don't required a coven and don't _have_ to draw power from anywhere considering you _are_ your power."

Stiles felt sort of badass about it all but at the same time, he was a little terrified because he really didn't want this. But it wasn't like he could just return it. Regardless, at the end of the day, he had to accept it. It was who he was, there was no going back— _not like he had much of a choice anyway._

Agatha had to make sure Stiles fully understood what he was. She made a promise to Deaton after all. "You have been locked your entire life. Someone wanted your abilities sealed but someone or _something_ has recently undone the spell. Stiles, your magic is strong but the downfall of being a natural witch is that your emotions control the magic if not trained. So you must be careful." Since the boy had been unaware of his ancestry, there had also been no training. So Stiles was literally a walking disaster.

Stiles groaned and dropped his head to the wooden table. The exploding machines, floating objects in his bedroom, and tossing friends out of windows and through trees: it all made sense now. "Well, if I'm being completely honest here, I'm _really_ happy that vending machines weren't actually putting a hit out on me."

Agatha just smiled at the teen and shook her head. "No, you are in the clear. No hits out on your head."

"Ah, good."

* * *

"Dude, so you're like some super witch?" Scott asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't say super witch. But pretty fucking close." He said, grinning.

"That's pretty cool, man. What else did she tell you?"

"She pretty much said that I'm going to be destructive until I get this under control. So..." He raised up the stack of books. "So I have to study for a witch exam."

"Dude, that sucks." Scott just laughed. He didn't like studying for school so he sure as hell wouldn't want to study because of non-school related things. That was effort that he just didn't have. "I guess I'll leave you to it. Derek called a training session for the pack."

"Yeah, thanks for your support, Scott." He huffed, rolling his eyes.

"You sure you don't want to come? You can study there?"

Stiles stared down at his books, contemplating whether or not he wanted to go. Scott was right after all. He could study there. It wasn't like anyone would bother him. "Good point. Let's go." He scooped up his books and darted out of his room with Scott close behind him.

* * *

Studying while with the pack was actually a good idea. He stayed out of the pack's way and the pack stayed out of his way. He had taken up a small portion of the field near a tree behind the Hales house. But from his vantage point, he could see everything surrounding him. He could even see Derek intensely watching him.

Derek still wasn't sure what to think about Stiles being a witch. That meant more complications but at the same time, it was a good thing. He could protect himself better. Regardless, it was unsettling. He had been making the pack run drills for agility. But his eyes were focused on Stiles who was on the opposite side of the field, still reading that dark green book that he was reading when they first arrived.

"Dude, you need to stop watching me. I promise I'm not going to spontaneously combust into flames." He said softly, knowing full well that Derek would hear him.

Which he did because his eyes suddenly grew wider, making Stiles laugh.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, how about you focus on training and stop creeping me out with your stalker stares." He smirked and Derek's eyes narrowed. Mission accomplished.

Despite not wanting to give Stiles the satisfaction, he did look away and focused back on Scott, Erica, and Jackson who were in the lead with the speed test. Next would be force and power and Boyd and Isaac always excelled at this drill.

"Alright, let's go!" He shouted. "Five minutes."

* * *

Stiles had gotten more done than he thought he would. But he was tired and couldn't read anymore. He finished the green book which explained his connection to the earth and what he should expect when training his skills. Before he left Derek's house, he had started on the red book. That detailed his magic in correlation to his emotions. That's what wore him out.

The more he learned about what he was, the more questions he ended up having. He had even found himself strategically asking his father about his mother and her side of the family when he got home that evening. After striking out with that, he tried to focus on the books of magic that Agatha had given him again but even that was hard to focus on. He needed a break. Or sleep.

Sleep won.

Sleep always won.

As surprising as it was, he didn't even have trouble falling asleep. He was out within minutes which was weird because it usually took him at least an hour to drift off after thoroughly reevaluating his entire life. But he could spend his time analyzing that tomorrow. For the time being, he'd enjoy that rare occasion of easy sleep.

* * *

"You're so pretty when you're not running your mouth," the figure purred.

Stiles was sure that he was dreaming because everything had that dark and ominous vibe going on, but he also couldn't see any faces. So a dream was the logical explanation that he came up with.

_But it felt too real._

He felt like he was melting but more in a literal sense. A very painful literal sense.

"Do you know just how lucky I was to have stumbled upon you?" He scoffed, almost like it was too disgusting to believe. "That blond wolf friend of yours blindly led me right to you. Who would have thought that making him my prey would land me a witch too? A powerful yet untrained witch. It must be my lucky _decade_."

It was all muffled to Stiles and he couldn't move his body. He was starting to panic.

"He's still alive, you know. Your wolf. I thought that I almost killed him when I collected him from you but he heals fairly fast. But he did put up quite a fight. On the bright side, he tastes wonderful but I bet you're better." He grinned. "What a pity I can't just devour you right now." He circled Stiles before continuing. "I have learned over the years that _developed_ witches last very long. And I mean _lasting_ in every sense of the word." He laughed wickedly, as the nail on his index finger elongated and scraped along the bark of the tree. "So don't go and get too comfortable, you will be seeing me again- _very_ soon." He leaned down and placed a hand over Stiles' heart and ran it down to his lower abdomen. "In due time, little witch. In due time."

And then he was gone, leaving Stiles lying on the ground in the middle of the preserve alone.

* * *

No one would have even known had Stiles not left one of his books. Boyd noticed and volunteered to return it to him. But the only issue was that Stiles wasn't in his room when he came through the bedroom window. He wouldn't have been worried had it not been for the fact that he didn't smell Stiles anywhere near the house and the jeep was parked outside. So he called Derek.

Derek had been panicking and on edge because he had really thought something terrible had happened to Stiles. And quite honestly, he was still sure that something bad _had_ happened to him. But he was okay- well he was alive. He was sure that he had told Stiles to stay away from the woods but the teen was too stubborn for his own good. Luckily Danny was able to track Stiles' cellphone signal.

Crouching down next to him, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stiles, are-" he didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence because suddenly there were long fingers patting his chest. After a few seconds, that hand moved up and trailed over the exposed skin of his collar bone then stopped on the back of his neck.

"Derek," Stiles cooed, voice low and words breathy. "You look so grumpy. Grumpier than usual." He laughed quietly and tilted his head back. All he could see were trees blocking his view of the sky. "What's wrong?"

Derek swallowed thickly and tried to pull himself from the grip but Stiles' hand that was practically glued to his neck. "Stiles." He reached up and forced the hand off his neck. "I told you to stay at home. Or at least stay with someone. Why are you in the woods? We all decided that this wasn't a good place for you."

Stiles just laughed but it was so quiet. He was really out of it. His eyes were dilated and his skin was hot- nearly burning in temperature. "Dude," he closed his eyes and spoke quietly. "I don't even know how I got here. I was in my bed trying to fall asleep then the next thing I know, you're here, sourwolf." His speech was slow and it worried Derek.

Derek sighed and scooped Stiles up bridal style from the ground and headed towards the exit. The Camaro was parked just outside the woods. He couldn't wrap his mind around any of this. Surely Stiles hadn't gotten here by sleep walking had he? Regardless, something wasn't right.

 _Stiles_ wasn't right.

"I really don't know how this happened." Stiles said again, voice low and hoarse.

"Shut up, we're almost out of here. Just relax."

"Deja vu, Derek. Deja vu."

* * *

Stiles woke up in a bed two sizes bigger than his own and it definitely was not in his bedroom. It was too dark and gloomy to be his. Obviously he didn't feel that threatened since he made no move to get up and explore. He just stared at the dark blue wall like it was trying to tell him something. Stiles' head was pounding and had it not been for the fact that he didn't drink, he would have assumed that he had a hangover.

After a few minutes, he pushed himself up from the bed until he was in an upright position. He recognize the bedroom now- it was Derek's. And that's when the events of last night came rushing back to him. In pieces, but that was better than nothing.

Right?


	7. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information is revealed to Stiles after his nighttime ordeal. Things are just getting started and no one is prepared for this downfall that they 'know' is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally stopped being trash and updated!

Stiles wandered out of the bedroom and took his time going down the staircase. He wasn't really up for falling and most likely burning the house down in the process considering his new witch status had him so unstable.

It was quiet so he could only assume that Derek was either still asleep or out doing pack things. Or you know, possibly trying to be quiet so Stiles wouldn't be disturbed. It didn't matter though, he just needed to see some other people before he started to freak out.

Again.

"Calling all werewolves. Calling all werewolves." Stiles said loudly. It echoed and that only made him assume that no one was there. When he reached the bottom of the stairs though, he stopped, raising a brow in confusion. "Umm, so is this some kind of intervention or something? I know I've been blowing a lot of things up lately but I swear it's slightly under control now." He was curious because the whole pack was there. Scott and Isaac were sitting on the floor in front of the couch that Boyd and Erica were on. Jackson and Derek were sitting on the other couch and they all were staring at Stiles with these horrified looks on their faces. "Okay, I'm going to need someone to say something _now_ before I start to seriously freak out!"

"Well," Scott started, scratching the back of his head like he did when he was nervous.

"What!?"

"So um, well..."

"You hid a stray wolf from us and now THAT wolf is the reason an incubus is after you..." Derek blurted out, voice calm but the bad kind of calm. The calm that was a clear signal that a person was infuriated.

So that was definitely bad— extremely bad when Derek, fucking, Hale didn't show his anger with actual anger.

"Look, I didn't mean to not tell you guys about Tobias. And I sort of told you about it when I was attacked in the woods. And he's...he's dead."

"He's not." Derek spat.

Stiles just stared at him. "What?"

"I'm not dead, Stiles."

Stiles' head snapped quickly over towards the doorway that led into the kitchen. To say the least, he was shocked. All that blood in his bedroom and Toby's phone in the woods which was also covered in blood. He was sure that he was permanently gone.

And that's when it hit him. Last night and what that creature had said to him. "Toby..." He felt like he wanted to cry. A happy cry. He moved from where he was standing and rushed to crowd the blonde's space. He wrapped his arms around him and just held him tightly. "I'm sorry if I smother you."

Toby smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. It felt good to be near him again. "No, it's fine. Smother away."

After a few moments Derek cleared his throat and stiles realized that everyone was kind of just staring at them. So he pulled away some and just smiled at the blonde. God he was so happy that Toby was okay. "What happened to you?" He asked but frowned just seconds before he punched Tobias in the chest. "Had me over here thinking you were brutally murdered in my house! You know how long it took me to clean up all that blood?"

"Long story short, just held captive to lure you out. I'm sorry. I never meant to put you in danger." That was the truth. The last thing that he intended was to cause Stiles and his friends all this trouble. There was just something that drew him to Stiles. Something that he couldn't understand.

"It's not your fault."

"It is." Derek growled.

"How would anyone know something was going to stalk me, Derek? He's a werewolf, not a psychic."

Derek's eyebrows furrowed as he growled again. His irritation was growing by the second. "Everything stalks you."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Come on, that's not true."

Erica twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and laughed. "Well he's not wrong."

"Not helping!" Stiles huffed, pointing an accusing finger at Erica.

Scott chimed in this time. "She's right, they're both right. There was that witch that one time who I guess now that I think about it, she probably knew that you were a witch back then. Then there was that sea creature thing when we went to the beach."

"And that fox creature." Isaac threw in.

"Oh, and you know, me." Jackson said, referring back to his kamina days.

Stiles groaned again. "Oh my gooood. Okay, I get it, I have a lot of run ins with the supernatural entities… but who doesn't nowadays? I mean, am I right? Heh…"

They all stared at Stiles for a moment before Scott spoke up. "Dude, you take it to the next level though. Remember that alpha from the pack who wanted to take over Beacon Hills? Talked about mating you and crap. Really creepy comments and following you to school."

"Oh and the snake thing that tried to eat you last summer." Boyd said.

"I SAID OKAY." Stiles rolled his eyes, wishing he had never left Derek's bed now. "Next topic, how about we talk about the plan to kill the incubus that's trying to kill me."

"It's not trying to kill you, sweetheart. It wants to fuc-"

"No, no, no." Stiles interrupted, pointing another accusing finger at Erica. "I'd prefer if we stuck with the notion of me being killed. Not the other alternative. Okay? Okay."

Erica shrugged her shoulders because either way, they did need a plan. "I say we just go find him and rip his ass to shreds."

"It's not that easy." Derek said. "It can't be found if it doesn't want to be found."

"It can when it wants Stiles." Isaac whispered to Scott.

"I heard that!" Stiles said, pointing his finger at Isaac this time. "In the dog house for you!"

Isaac made a noise before he was flung off the couch and straight into the wall.

The room went silent then everyone stared at Stiles.

"I swear I didn't mean to do that!" He shouted, bringing his hand close against his chest. "I'm sorry, Isaac!"

Isaac pushed himself to his feet and rubbed the side of his arm. "It's fine."

"It's not."

"It is. Didn't that witch that Deacon introduced to you say your magic is emotionally charged? Or something like that?"

"...no. Maybe...okay yes but that- well...yeah then. I guess...ugh."

Scott laughed.

"This is probably the worst day of my life. What mirror did I break? Is it too late to fix it? I can still find all the pieces I'm sure."

"Probably." Tobias answered.

Stiles groaned. "That was a rhetorical question, blondie."

* * *

It wasn't like they hadn't faced something dangerous before. Of course they had, there was always a new baddie out to get them or someone in their pack. Now was no different than all those other times. Well, except for the part where a sex demon was on the hunt for one of their own and they had zero leads on how to deal with it.

The best they could do was have surveillance 24/7 and someone staying by Stiles' side at all time. It was irritating but there was nothing else to do at the moment. The biggest dilemma of surveillance was deciding who was taking the first shift. Scott and Tobias volunteered first but Stiles sighed and shook his head at Scott. "If you cancel on Allison one more time I'm sure she's going to shoot you with an arrow then break up with you."

Scott dropped his raised hand because he definitely forgot. _Again_. "Right."

Derek frowned. He wasn't so sure he wanted the rogue wolf staying alone with Stiles but it wasn't like he could just drop everything and hover like he wanted to. And considering that no other pack member volunteered, he couldn't just force one of them. Well, he could but that never ended well and he'd rather not cause more tension than there already was. Plus, he had to get some leads on the incubus and he couldn't do that from Stiles' bedroom. "Neither one of you under any circumstances leave the house."

Stiles raised a brow. "My house? Or yours?"

"Yours. I'm not leaving you two here _alone_ in the middle of basically nowhere." That would be top on the list of what _NOT_ to do.

"You two would be sitting ducks on a platter." Erica voiced. "I mean I'm sure a demon wouldn't just pop up in a residential neighborhood in broad daylight. I don't think."

Derek sighed again. "Isaac and Jackson, I want you two to take turns checking up on them until nightfall. I'll take over then."

Everyone nodded and headed for the door.

Let the games begin.


End file.
